


Time to come home

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Help, ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Sonny is working even though he is ill. You go to the station to make him come home, meeting the squad for the first time.





	Time to come home

[To: Sonny 1:25PM] how are you feeling?

[From: Sonny 1:28PM] worse than I did at lunch. Fever, chills, sore throat

[To: Sonny 1:30PM] tell them you need to leave. You need to rest.

[From: Sonny 1:35PM] can’t. too much paperwork.

Twenty minutes later you were marching into the precinct in search of your boyfriend. “Excuse me? Can you help me please?” You asked the dark-haired woman.

“I’m Lieutenant Benson. Do you need to report a crime?” Her eyes were kind, her voice soft.

“Um, no. I’m looking for Sonny,” you answered.

You heard someone coughing then that familiar accent. “Doll? What are you doin’ here?” Sonny trudged toward you. His eyes were glassy, nose red, and voice raspy.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you looked him up and down. Well since you’re being so stubborn I came to take you home. You’re sick and need to rest. Plus I’m sure your coworkers would appreciate you not spreading your germs around.“ You placed a hand on his forehead. "You’re burning up, babe,” you said softly.

“Lieu, this my girlfriend, Y/N,” Sonny said and put an arm around your middle.

The two of you shook hands. “Nice to meet you.” You returned her smile. Turning to Sonny you asked him, “So, what’s it going to be?”

“Go, Carisi. Take a couple days.” Sonny nodded. Liv tried to hide an amused smile.

Sonny put on his coat while you went to call the elevator. “Hey, Carisi. I like her, she’s good for you. Bring her around sometime. ” Liv patted his back and smiled.

Sonny caught up to you just as the elevator doors opened. The two of you stepped in with his hand at the small of your back. “Thank you for taking care of me. Feels nice.”

“My pleasure, babe.” You stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.


End file.
